Is it really goning to last?
by PatsPrincess12
Summary: a love story! lots of romantic moments! if u like fluff its ur kinda stury...bout me elizabeth and a bunch f my friends and lots of love.. what will happend when me and my friends go to New York for a week together? we'll have to see!


"I cant belive we made it States!!" I yelled as our SCOPE ("gifted" students program) teacher informed us that our play was good enough to take us to New York to compeet against teams all over the US. it had all started out as just a project. the whole 12th grade had broken up into groups and written plays. my group had all my best friends in it. Adam (my crush), Drew, Lela Ben and Lisa. We had written a play about high school and it had a crazy love story in it.we never knew that it would go this far!!

"the state compition will take place the first 4 days of christmas vacation but i was thinking we could stay fpr another day or two just to see the city and all." mrs short told us.

we all started talikng at once, how are we going to prepare for a compition that is only 2 weeks away? we were sooo excited!

"mom!" i yelled when i walked in the door. "youll never guess what happened!"

"what sweetie?"

"our team made it to the state compition!!"

"thats great! where is it?"

"New York! the first 4 days of christmas vacation."

"wow! that soon!"

"yeah it is but i think were ready. im going to get on IM so we cant figure out details"

"ok"

screen names:

Adam: SurferAdam12

Drew:ColtsFanDrew

Ben:SoccerStarBen

Lela:PrettyLelaInPink

Lisa:FieldHockeyLisa

Me:LizzieLuvsThePats

(on IM)

_SurferAdam12,ColtsFanDrew,SoccerStarBen,JacobKicks8,PrettyLelaInPink, FeildHockeyLisa, and LizzieLuvsThePats, have entered the chat room_

LizzieLuvsThePats:Hey!! Can u guys blve we made it 2 states?

SurferAdam12: No i never thought we could!

ColtsFanDrew: i guess the juges though it was good

SccerStarBen: well adam and lizzie really pull off the whole kemistry thing

FeildHockeyLisa: yeah its almost like they're going out!

PrettyLelaInPink:they act like tha most of the time!

SurferAdam12:Hey! were right here!

LizzieLuvsThePats:yeah i mean seriously if u want 2 gossip bout us do it when were not here!

FieldHockeyLisa: ok! lets get back on topic here!

LizzieLuvsThePats: i think we should put ppl i charge of getting thing ready

SurferAdam12: i like that

SoccerStarBen:u like abything she says

SurferAdam: do not!

SoccerStarBen:Do 2!!

FeildHockeyLisa:guys cut it out and let lizzie talk ot type w/e

LizzieLuvsThePats: Thank u!! ok we need 2:

get plane tickets

find/book a hotel

get info bout comp.

c witch parents r going 2 come

PrettyLelaInPink: ill talk my mom into comming she wont b acward 2 have with us

SoccerStarBen: my mom could come 2

SurferAdam12: ill book a hotel. how many rooms do need?

LizzieLuvsThePats: lets c...me&lela,lisa, adam,drew,ben&jacob and the 'rents so 6 rooms

SurferAdam12: kk so 6 rooms got it!

ColtsFamDrew: ill look bout plane tickets..do we want 1st class tickets?

SurferAdam12: sure y not!

LizzieLuvsThePats: uh adam!

SurferAdam1:what?

PrettyLelaInPink: we're not all extreemly rich like u!

SurferAdam12: ill pay the dif!

FeildHockeyLisa: and ill find the info online!

LizzieLuvsThePats: ok! sounds good!! g2g!! the Pats r playin!!

ColtsFanDrew:ur crazy!

LizzieLuvsThePats: w/e its monday nite football and theyre undefeted! un like some1s team! (coughcough DREW!!)LOL! byeee!! 3

SurferAdam12: bye lizzie!!

LizzieLuvsThePats: bye!!

_(LizzieLuvsThePats has left the room)_

SurferAdam12:well im gonna go 2! peace! byeee!!

ColtsFanDrew:bye

_(SurferAdam12 has left the room)_

PrettyLelaInPink: WE NEED 2 GET THEM 2GETHER!!

FeildHockeyLisa:yeah

SoccerStarBen: we'll work on that

_(PrettyLelaInPink and FeildHockeyLisa have left the room)_

ColtsFanDrew: ill come up with a plan

SoccerStarBen: ok c ya 2morrow

_(SoccerStarBen, and ColtsFanDrew have left the room)_

_(Chat room Besties in empty)_

**(the next day)**

I was getting ready. my mom walked in the room. "uh! mom i cant find anything to wear!"

"why dont you wear the new jeans i bought you and a polo."

"ok! thanks!!"

my mom left my room. i put on my new jeans and my pink polo and my chocolate colored uggs. i started to put my hair up as my cell phone rang.

_"hello?"_

"hey!"

_"oh hey adam!"_

"do you want a ride to school?"

_"sure! its better than the bus! hahaha!"_

"yeah i guess it is! haha! ill be there in like 10 min, k?"

_"k! who else are you taking?"_

"im going to take Drew as usual and you!"

_"k see you soon!"_

"k bye"

_"bye"_

i finished putting up my hair in a messy bunn and put in a bow. i ran downstairs and got my coat. i looked outside and saw that adam was there. i grabed my bag and walet and headed out the door. Adam was at the end of my driveway. Since his Family is rich he has a REALLY nice car. its a cadalic escalsed!! i get in and imedeatly adam and drew say hi. "hey! thanks for the ride! theres like noone to ralk to on the bus!"   
"that casue all the seniors have cars!" drew smirked

"uh! i dont see you in your own car! and besides my parents wont buy me a car they say i wont ear the "value of a dollar" i shot back.

i could see adam staring at me and drew like we're insane. we allways argued. most of the time it was the stupideset reason too! We joked all the time that we were like the high school musical cast. there was 6 of us we accted like bothers and sisters and there was a romance between to of us but we were trying to not let it show. but it wasnt working that well. we constantly flited and held hands and hugged. it was so weird how much were like the celbs. me: alot like vanessa youngest romantic cute preppy one with the wild side im also alot like ashley! im allways happy and in a good mood i make everyone feell good and brighten the group and can be alittle anoying with my hyperness. lela: monique the motherly one, she allways looking out for us and tries not to see bad in people. lisa: again monuique she takes lead and never judeges people.

drew: like corbin, he can eat and eat! most of the time him and i are the hyper and crazy ones of the group. ben: hes a little fiminine just like ryan/lucas and he acually cares bout what he wears. adam: like zac the most popular one, the team player and the guys that veryone loves and wants to be friends with.

the rest of the car ride concisted of us talking and me singing to the radio. we finally got to school. we all went to our lockers and met in homeroom. we were talking and laughing untill the mornig anounce ments cane on.

"good moring Riverbend students! there will be no practice for swimming and wrestling today!"

" we would like to congradulate the scope students, elizabeth smith, adam hudges. drew johnson, ben galik, lisa borst, and lela starks for making it to the US compition for theyre skit. they will be performing it for us today and tomorrow durring your studdy hall!! please stay tunned for the pledge"

"WHAT!!! we are not performing!! whered they get that from!! we cant do that!"

hey! hope u liked it!! i hope to keep this updated often! i really want some comments b4 i cn tiune though casue i dont want to wast time writing when no1 gives me feed back! so u know what 2 do!! hit that little button down there and comment!

love lots,

Elizziebeth 3


End file.
